


【All越】浮春乡图（24）

by aprilsama0408



Category: Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsama0408/pseuds/aprilsama0408
Summary: 摇摇车，前后内容回lof看
Relationships: 不二周助/越前龙马
Kudos: 6





	【All越】浮春乡图（24）

感觉内壁收紧，绞缠上手指，不二眼色微微深沉，垂眼看向那个本来极力回避的地方。粉红的褶皱泛着些微水光，随手指的动作不自觉开合，宛若无声的邀请，看得他只觉一阵热流涌向下腹。  
“龙马……”哑着嗓子呼唤少年的名字，见越前轻喘着抬头看来，琥珀猫眼湿漉漉的，不二俯身轻拥微颤的纤瘦身躯，唇贴在他耳际，“要不要帮帮你？”  
到底还小，不懂得如何控制欲望，只想着要纾解这种莫名的渴望，越前红着脸点点头。主动撅起下身，扭头胡乱寻到不二的嘴唇贴上去，气喘吁吁道：“你，你轻些，我，我……”  
“别怕，不会弄疼你的……”不愿让怀中珍视着的少年再次留下不好的记忆，不二温柔亲吻着滚烫的唇瓣，侧身半躺半坐，把他搂入臂弯，手指在越来越湿热的身体里缓慢蠕动。  
“嗯……好舒服啊……”发出一声颤抖的低吟，越前难耐扭动着身体，抬手紧紧环住不二的颈，舌尖抵进他口中不得章法的胡乱翻搅，含含糊糊催促：“再，再深些……快……动快点……”  
没有谁能够抵抗这种纯真的诱惑，更遑论天性里自带魅惑属性的九尾妖狐，不二难耐低喘两声，越发激烈回吻过去。尝试着添进一根手指，小心翼翼分开乖顺缠绕上来的内壁，他摸索到那个小小的凸起，放柔力道戳刺按揉。  
“唔……周助，周助……好舒服……还要……”双腿紧紧绞住不二的手臂，越前眯着雾气笼罩的眼，仰头看住妖光闪动的冰蓝眼瞳，喘得更加大声，“前面，前面也想要……周助，帮帮我……”  
隔着单薄的常服能够感受到小巧滚烫的坚挺在小腹上胡乱磨蹭顶撞，不二有些失控，指腹用足了力气重重按压在敏感脆弱的凸起上，逼得怀中乱动的少年突然发出一声小兽般的悲鸣，顿时僵直不动，亵衣慢慢渗出一滩水迹。“好些了吗？”咬了咬舌尖，用疼痛逼退高涨的冲动，不二垂眼看着把脸埋在胸口，身子不时颤动的少年，一边抽出手指，一边用最温柔的声线哑声说：“别夹那么紧，小心又弄伤了。”  
正在得趣时被强迫逼到了巅峰，明显满足不了食髓知味的身体，越前反射性夹紧想要抽离的手指，死死搂着不二的腰不肯让他离开。“再替我揉揉那里……很舒服的……”  
“龙马……”在下腹紧绷抽搐的胀痛中无奈苦笑两声，不二用得空的另一只手勾起越前尖痩的下颌，深深看入激情未退的琥珀猫眸。指尖滑过发红的眼尾，他轻叹道：“龙马，我是妖，对于本能我没办法很好控制……你要乖一点，我不想伤了你……”  
有些懵懂的眨眨眼，越前稍微清醒了一些，目光向下游移落到不二被高高撑起的常服上，不禁一怔。想起幸村那一夜的状态，他眼中泛起一丝恐惧，不自觉朝后缩了缩，“别……”  
“别担心，没你的允许，我不会对你做任何事情的。”努力扬起温柔的笑意，手指轻拂凌乱的墨发，不二凑过去对微蹙的眉心轻轻吻了一下，“所以，龙马也要乖乖的，别再撩拨我了。来，放松点，让我把手抽出来。”  
抽离间细密的摩擦再次唤醒了未曾满足的身体，越前张嘴发出一声轻喘，不由自主夹紧双腿。“周助……”哑哑低唤着不二，伸手握住那一处滚烫坚硬，他眼神迷离望着更加深沉的蓝眸，微颤着嘴唇嚅嗫：“不要走……”  
俊秀的眉眼微微一蹙，感觉热流从被少年抓握的地方往四肢百骸疯狂涌动，不二喉间溢出低低的呻吟，猛然低头将他吻住。舌尖在温热的口腔放肆翻搅，伸手把勒得下体发疼的布料撕得粉碎，几欲爆裂的阳物带着难以克制的粗暴挤进少年紧闭的双腿间，他用力在柔嫩的大腿内侧摩擦顶撞，手指在湿热的身体里搅动得更加激烈。  
妖的体温一向偏凉，更加凸显了阳物的热度，烫得越前小腹一阵猛烈抽搐，更加死命抱住不二的腰，绞紧在体内抽插旋转的手指，发出细小媚人的呻吟。“啊……哈……周助……喜欢……”  
虽说是上古大妖，可这么多年并未遇上过足已情动的对象，不二仍是处子。此时心爱的少年在怀，正与他做着最亲密的事，耳畔萦绕着勾魂摄魄的甜美呻吟，无论哪一点都能极大程度刺激他九尾妖狐的本能，魅惑的气息全开。松开被吮吻到微肿的唇瓣，舌尖沿嫣红精致的面孔滑到越前耳畔，他哑声问：“龙马喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢……最喜欢……周助了……”体内敏感的凸起被恰到好处的揉捻着，激起的快意让越前眼前一阵阵发白，无师自通摇摆着发软的腰肢去配合。双手朝上捧住在颈间耳鬓厮磨的头，他主动献上嘴唇，“很早很早以前……就喜欢周助了……”  
此时的少年处于毫无防备的魅惑之下，不二知道他说的都是真话，眼底浮起难掩的欣喜。极尽全力温柔回吻过去，阳物在柔软的大腿间快速挺动，他喘息笑道：“我也是……爱上龙马已经好久好久了……”  
绵密持久的快意终于越过了临界点，越前猛然后仰绷直了颈脖，发出拔高的惊喘，“到了！到了！唔！周助！” 紧贴在一起的下腹传来一阵湿热黏腻的感觉，手指也被绞得再难移动分毫，不知餍足的吮吸着，不二浑身一震，猛烈挺动了数十下，喷发在越前颤抖不止的双腿之间。  
“还好吗？”不愿让越前承担自己的体重，不二翻身仰躺在一片狼藉的被褥上，将他抱在身上。手指插入彼此纠缠在一起的发间，一点一点理顺，他含笑看住逐渐恢复清明后难掩羞涩的猫眼，柔声道：“龙马的心意我已经收到了，可不许反悔。”  
“谁说了要反悔了……你少胡说八道……”软软趴伏在结实的胸口上，听着尚未平复的激烈心跳，越前满面通红，咬着唇嚅嗫。“要不是那样……我怎么可能只要你为我上药……笨蛋！”  
听着这别扭的示爱，冰蓝色的眼眸浮起如水的温柔，不二撑着被褥慢慢坐起。掌心轻托越前的后脑，倾身细细啄吻红艳的唇瓣，他轻声说：“既然这样，龙马会同意与我建立血契吧？不然，我会一直不安心的。”  
“血契只是代表你心甘情愿臣服我、侍奉我，和这个一点关系都没有。”眼中浮起丝丝抗拒，越前不满动了动，却不想牵动了尚未完全恢复，如今又肿胀起来的伤处，忍不住抽了口冷气，不适皱起眉头。“再给我上点药……有些疼……”  
“等会儿吧，我现在的状态，可没办法心平气和为龙马上药的。”抓着白皙纤细的手指往腿间按了按，不二轻轻喘了口气，将面色再度红艳起来的少年搂入怀中，低笑道：“下一次，可就不是龙马用腿就能帮我解决的事了……”  
不自觉想到幸村那一夜的粗暴对待，那种仿佛要把身体撕碎的尖锐疼痛浮上记忆，越前脸色白了白，紧紧抿着唇把脸埋入不二胸口。  
心思玲珑如不二，怎会看不懂越前心中的惧怕，连忙收紧手臂抱住他，温柔抚摸微微颤抖的脊背，“别怕，只要不是你愿意，我绝不强迫你。所以，龙马，血契是必要的……不仅是我宣誓臣服于你，更是我要借此约束自己，我绝不要自己像幸村那样伤害到你。”  
“精市他不是存心的，他只是……失控了……”忍不住为幸村分辩，越前皱了皱眉，别开脸沉默了一阵，说：“行吧，如果结契能让你安心些，那就结吧，免得你背着我偷偷摸摸打主意……说吧，你想在哪里下咒？”  
眸光在越前眉心和左腕上停了一停，不二将他放进被褥，跪坐到他腿间分开两条笔直纤细的腿。柔嫩的大腿内侧因持久的摩擦一片通红，尚未干涸的点点白浊残留在上面，泛着微微的光，不二伸手抚摸片刻，弯起唇角柔声道：“那便这里吧，很有纪念意义的位置不是吗？也不易让他们发现。”  
“什么？”错愕瞪大双眼，越前想要缩回腿，却不想不二早已先他一步，将唇印在了那个地方。鲜明的触感令他想起不久之前这个地方曾遭受过怎样激烈的顶撞，顿时面上一红，竭力夹紧双腿，轻喘道：“不，那里不行……太，太过分了……”  
突然加重力气咬在柔嫩白皙的皮肤上，不二抬头冲满面通红的少年安抚的笑笑，咬破指尖将血涂抹在刚制造出的齿痕上，心中默念誓约之词。等到鲜血全部渗入，他对着齿痕用力啄了一口，起身抱住越前，哑声轻笑：“龙马，虽然你看不到这个印记，我们妖可是一眼就能看到的。若不想被他们发现了，你可要乖哦。”  
“谁，谁会没事让他们看我大腿里侧？”心中暗骂不二狡猾，越前又窘又气的瞪了他一眼，扭头把脸埋进枕头。吐息间尽是浓郁的檀腥味，仿佛时时刻刻提醒着他刚才缠着不二要了又要，他翻身坐起，忍着身后的不适气哄哄说道：“我要沐浴，你去备水。”  
“好，我同龙马一起洗吧。”爱极了那又羞又急的表情，不二垂头吻了吻鲜艳的红唇，正待起身时书房那边突然传来“砰”的一声，好像有什么东西从屋顶上重重砸了下来。


End file.
